fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
The Passionate Shepherdess and the Dreaming Girl / Transcript
(Instead of the usual white background, a red curtain is seen, and it opens, a spotlight appears to reveal Hope) Hope: Hi! Global Dreamers! Hope Fujiwara!! (Jean appears) Jean: Jeanette Winters, otherwise known as BluJean! (Nova jumps in) Nova: New character, Nova Bassett, reporting in! Hope: And representing Japan... Yuki-chan! Come on out! (Yuki runs on up to the stage and then smiles) Yuki: Japan representative, Yuki Minami! Hope: I'm sure that all of you Global Dreamers know about the earthquakes in the Kumamoto region! Some of our Global Dreamers have written in with worries about family and friends in the area! Well let us tell all of you one thing! Our hearts, prayers and thoughts are with you and all of our Global Dreamers affected by the earthquakes in the area! What does this mean? You're in the thoughts of the voice cast, crew, writing team, animators, CG animators, directors, everyone! (Jean brings a giant bucket) Jean: There are ways you can help out... Nova: Just look for Red Cross and Goodwill donation buckets at your school, office or local events! Yuki: Our Japanese viewers can donate to local businesses in addition to the donation buckets. (She pulls out some Aikatsu! cards) Some businesses will be giving out this exclusive set of Aikatsu cards as a thank you for your donation. Nova: Jeez, Yuki-chan Hope: Always going for the cards... Yuki: Luminas asked me to promote this card! No wait, it was the Red Cross and Luminas! Hope: And with that... Our passionate idol activities! Aikatsu! Global Dream! All: Is about to begin! (Hope giggles) (Opening theme) (Subtitle) (It is the day after the first day, or since the events of the previous episode) (The bell rings) Diane: Okay, your Chapter 8 exam is next class, everyone, study til your hearts bleed! (Hope dashes out the door) (She's seen dashing to an abandoned club room with a computer) Hope: Nova-chan.. I know I shouldn't worry about her... But I have a feeling that something will happen! Dream Port, open! Take me to the Bassett farm in Bournemouth, Dorset, England! (The Dream Port opens) (Hope jumps in, but.. As it closes, we see an exhausted Jean, with a shepherd's crook with a ribbon tied upon it) Jean: She's going to get it!! (Minutes later) (Bournemouth, Dorset, England. Countryside) (Bassett Farm) (Hope tries to land firmly but ends up landing in a hay barrel, nearly scaring some of the animals, inclduing a flock of sheep) Hope: Ow... I really tried though! Come back... You'll get... (The sheep run away) Hope: Eaten.. If you... Wait a minute! I can disguise myself and get them back!! But wait a second... (Fantasy: Hope is dressed like Sailor Moon) Hope: I'm not a super hero... Hope: Manchester Crystal Power, Make Up! (Fantasy ends) Hope: But I do.. Know of an app that can help... (She opens an app with a dress on it and two arrows) Hope: DreamDress! Switch on! (Hope spins in a sparkling background with her Aikatsu phone and cards) Hope: Change me in to a shepherdess! (She inserts the cards inside and changes in a magical girl fashion) (The entire outfit is seen, from head to toe with Hope looking at herself and the results) Hope: Wow, I look so cute!! It went totally well!! (She notices the shepherd's crook in her hand) Hope: I guess I know what this is for. Okay! Let's go! (She goes after the sheep) Hope: Heeeeyyy! Guys! Please come back!! Guys!! (Nova is piling hay when she sees Hope) Nova: Fujiwara-senpai? ! Hope: Come on! Don't run off! Come home! Don't fail me!! (Nova rings a bell, and they all go to her) Nova: Come on everyone! Let's go home! (They all follow Nova) Nova: I assume you were concerned again? Hope: Well, I, umm... Woman: Nova! Time for tea! Hope: Good. I'm starved.. Nova: Your name isn't Nova isn't it? ! (Later) Woman: Sorry about that hay wagon, my husband was to put it back in the barn as soon as he was finished but rushed off with his friends. Hope: No need to worry Mrs. Bassett, I just found my way here.. Nova: Yeah.. Via Dream --- Hope: Airport! The local airport! My parents are business people and they just asked me to come here... Woman: Oh.. Well that's no problem. Make yourself at home, Ms. Fujiwara! And plese, just call me Beth. Hope: Okay, umm.. Beth! (After her mother leaves, they both sigh a breath of relief) Hope: Glad I found you though.. Now.. I'd better.. EAT!! (WHACK!) Hope: Gah! Nova: Senpai?! Hope: T-there's someone who just whacked me with a shepherd's crook with a ribbon tied on it again right behind me right? (Nova nods her head, Hope looks up. An angry Mrs. Winters is seen) Hope: Oh hey, I know I promised I would come straight to your room after class ended and -- Jean: Where were you???? You promised me you would come straight to my classroom first to fix my sweater and work a little before reporting back Hope: Watch that thing! You'll poke somebody's eye out!! Nova: This happens between you two often doesn't it? (Later) Jean: Sorry you had to see that Nova. Usually she keeps her promises. Upon meeting you, she started worrying about you. Hope: Michelle can show up at any moment! Jean: In the Dream World, not Bournemouth! Hope: Same thing! Somebody had to make sure she was alright! Nova: Guys. You know.. I'm not much of a damsel in distress. Don't overreact. Before I had to take the hay bale, I got a message from Japan. Hope: Yuki-chan! Nova: But here's the thing, I can't speak Japanese or read it... Hope: I think I may know what the message says. My parents subscribed to NHK's Japan TV for a couple of years. She says that the Dream Idol Cup is about to start back up again for the duo competition, she says to come on over. Jean: Wait, now? That Kanji wouldn't be wrong would it? Hope: No. It's right. Who else spent a year studying Japanese. Nova: Well then, let's go. All 3: Dream Port, open! (The Dream Port opens) (The three jump in) (Dream World) (Hope, Jean and Nova land in the green room) Yuki: You made it.. Just in time too.. Hope: Thank goodness... (Meanwhile) Takamina: Welcome to Day 2 of the Dream Idol Cup! Today, we begin our duo competition ! In this competition, each participant must create a duo together or create a duo unit, and like yesterday's solo competition, all Aikatsu cards can be used! What kind of duo will our participants show? (The audience cheers) Yuki: Alright girls... And, senpai. Basically, I did my research and decided to shuffle the partnerless girls in to units between the other girls here by personality type. Most of you already know who you will be performing with and some of you still do not have a clue... I have picked my units to be shuffled... Nova, Louise, Berry, Iris, take your sticks. All 4: Yes. (They all take the sticks) Berry: Tres bien! I'm in a unit with Iris! Iris: Whatever you say, French doll... Louise: Let's do our best together, Yuki. Nova: Wait a second, why don't I have a duo? Yuki: Sorry. Forgive me, I got caught up in the duo business that I forgot to do one... Nova: Maybe someone will pair up with me at one point today... Woman: Whoever is going first, Berry and Iris, please go on standby. Berry and Iris: Yes! (They both go to the changing rooms) Berry: I have the perfect name... Iris: What is it? (She whispers the name) Iris: I love that! And.. I wanted to use these coords as our unit coord! Berry: It's so cute! Iris: It's the Rainy Shine Coord and Berry Parfait Coord, you like? Berry: Yeah. (The audience cheers from outside) Berry: So, shall we? Iris: Yeah. Berry and Iris: Shine like the rainbow! RainBerry! (The two go to their seperate changing rooms and place their coords on each category. The machine shines and a curtain comes up. Berry and Iris run in. As they dash, they run through giant sized versions of the cards, instead of just one person, Berry and Iris appear together, creating an arch, which links their arms together, and the other arm to complete their pose, the RainBerry logo, a rainbow with different kinds of berries with the unit name, appears in the background) (Stage: Candy Wonderland Runway Stage) (Iris and Berry appear on the stage as the audience cheers, they wave and then get in to postion.) (As "Candy" begins, the two swing their hips, create a heart with their hands, and then wink. Their unit aura, composed of Berry's aura of fruits, candy and gingerbread cookies and Iris's aura of leaping rainbows and pearls, glow around them) Berry: ::I was there to witness ::Candice's inner business ::She wants the boys to notice ::Her rainbows, and her ponies Iris: ::She was educated but could not count to ten ::Now she got lots of different horses ::By lots of different men ::And I say Berry: ::Liberate your sons and daughters ::The bush is high but in the hole is water Iris: ::You can get some, when they give it ::Nothing sacred, but it's a living Both: ::Hey, ho, here she goes ::Either a little too high or a little too low ::Low self-esteem and vertigo ::'Cause she thinks she's made of candy (Special Appeal: RainBerry Flower) (They land back on the stage after the appeal) Both: :: Hey, ho, here she goes ::Either a little too high or a little too low ::Low self-esteem and vertigo ::'Cause she thinks she's made of candy ::Hey, ho, here she goes ::Either a little too loud or a little too close ::Got a hurricane in the back of her throat ::She thinks she's made of candy (They pose. The audience cheers) Takamina: Seems like this was a successful debut for RainBerry, but does the scores say otherwise??? RainBerry scores... (RainBerry appears on the screen with a blank score that changes) Takamina: 114567! That tops the record set by a previous unit in 1986! RainBerry has set an all new all time high! Can our other units take it to the test? (Meanwhile in the greenroom) (Knock knock) Yuki: Yes? Woman: Yuki Minami, Louise Michel, please go on standby. Louise: Guess we're up... Hope: Yuki-chan! Louise! Bring home the gold, okay? Yuki: Yeah. Louise: You've got it. (They shut the door) (Hope glances over at Jean who just stares at a torn cardigan) Hope: Does that need fixing? I brought my sewing kit with me just in case. (Jean hands her the cardigan) Hope: ::Heading to bed.. And counting up to 100 as I close my eyes.. ::As I start to drift off, I want to think of you ::From then on, from then on. :: (At least tonight) Let me view my dreams. :: (Please this night only ) Of our everlasting romance ::Ahh! Always. It cannot be said for a little. ::Open sesame, a young maiden's dream! Jean: I didn't know you knew that song, I thought you were too young for it... Hope: The anime associated with it was on in America when I was a little girl, I taught myself how to sew and mend, so this escapes my lips every time... Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream Category:Transcripts